Changes
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry and Draco have changed drastically since the fall of Voldemort. What happens when appearences and attitudes alike change for the both of them? Why does Harry have eyeliner and Draco have a collar? WARNING: nonexplicit abuse, forced starvation
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll, I'm back with another story! Hopefully this one is more satisfyingly happy towards the end than some of my more recent stories. **

**By the way-Don't own.**

**And don't forget to review!**

Harry walked through the station ignoring the stares around him. It wasn't any of their business how he decided to dress or look like. He was done pretending for them.

He had killed the darkest wizard known to the Wizarding Community and he was done doing what was expected of him. He boarded the train without one glance towards the Weasley's. After all, why should he? They didn't let him move in with them when he defeated Voldemort. They shrunk from him, as if they were afraid he would turn on them next. And after that display, he just might have. He hated it when people treated him differently than everyone else. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

He found a compartment with one first year on it, and he jerked his thumb behind him. She scrambled to get up and he nodded after levitating her trunk down and into the hallway. Someone else could play the good student card. But not him. He was done helping others unless it helped him in the long run.

He settled down to read.

About ten minutes into the ride to Hogwarts the door to his compartment opened and he studiously ignored it. He hoped that whoever had disturbed his peace would go away.

They didn't.

Instead he heard a timid voice ask if they may come in. He looked up through his fringe at the newcomer and was startled to find that it was Draco Malfoy. A very, very different Draco Malfoy.

His hair had streaks of black and blue in it and his eyes were lined in heavy black kohl just like Harry's. His shirt was skintight and dark grey and his pants were loose around his legs. He couldn't tell, but he was fairly sure that his shoes were snakeskin boots. He just nodded his consent and went back to reading his book.

Halfway through the ride, Harry looked up and watched the other with intent eyes. He hadn't been heard from after Harry had cleared him and everyone thought he had stayed in his precious manor for good while his parents stayed on house arrest. He wondered why he ad come back to finish his schooling and what had triggered the sudden change in his look. Although he couldn't really ask, after all he had changed a lot after the end of Voldemort as well, and he didn't want people asking about it. The reasons behind it were just too much for him to really handle at the moment.

As he watched, Draco began to doze on the seat across from him. When Harry was completely sure that the other was asleep, he moved him into a less cramping position. He then moved back to his seat and pulled out his book again.

A muttered thanks came from the blond and he let the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as he continued to read.

As the train started to slow, Harry gently touched the other on his upper arm, knowing that he would wake up at the small touch. He did.

"We're almost to the school. You need your robes on."

"Didn't you read the letter? You don't need robes, you're seventh year was fucked up. Anyone that was seventh year last year and going back to finish school don't need robes unless they want to wear them."

"Oh. I guess I didn't read that part. I tend to skim since the letters since they usually have the same information on it from year to year." Draco nodded and sighed while getting up. He winced as he moved his legs out of their current position.

They unboarded together and stayed to the shadows behind everyone else. Draco went in with the rest of the student body. Harry waited until the sorting was over to walk through the large double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

All noise was stopped as Snape stood to address the student body. The only noise was the loud banging of the double oak doors slamming on the walls behind them as Harry walked in. He stopped and made eye-contact with the one person who had kept in touch with him over the summer and helped him through his problems enough so he could pretend he was all right in front of others.

He walked up to the Headmaster and lowered his head in deep respect. He looked up when asked the question he had been waiting for.

"Mr. Potter, can I help you?" His lazy drawl was slightly strained, as if in anticipation. Which, Harry knew it was, but no one else knew that.

"I'd like to be resorted, Sir." His voice was quiet, yet he was certain that everyone in the Hall could hear it. The silence was so deep in the next two seconds that it actually had a noise to it. Without preamble or words, Snape turned and picked up the Hat. He placed it on his head and the rest of the castle waited with bated breath.

"So, Mr. Potter. We meet again."

"Yeah, we do. So, I've put in some thought over the years, and I don't feel I belong in the House I was once in."

"Ah, dropped the act, have we? All right, what say you to the House I recommended all those years ago?"

"Sure. I think I'd like that a lot better than where I am now." He took a deep breath as the Hat yelled out the name of his new House.

"SLYTHERIN!" The entire Hall gasped and whispers, murmers, and shouts alike were thrown around and ignored as Harry walked to the appropriate table. He didn't care what they had to say, anyway. He sat down at the end of the table closest to the teachers where few ever sat. His eyes never left Snape's as he mouthed a thank you.

He knew him just barely enough to see his eyes soften the slightest bit.

"Calm down. Now. As Minerva has deemed herself ready to educate you still, she has decided that I am to take the place of Headmaster of this school along with my usual positions otherwise. No other changes have been made, and the rules still apply to each and every one of you. I expect you to all be respectful of the students who may be arriving within the next week or so as they have all lost loved ones and have needed to, if I may quote one parent, 'get our heads together and stop sniveling in front of others as that's not attractive at all.'" He sat down as food appeared and Harry only ate one bite before putting his fork down. Feeling Snape's steady gaze, he managed another few bites and then slightly shook his head at the plate.

He looked at the man and mouthed 'later' to him. He couldn't eat with this many people around him, he never really could.

After dinner, they were promptly kicked out of the dinning area. Harry stopped walking as he felt a hand on his shoulder and was led away to the private rooms of Severus Snape.

"Harry, you cannot simply sit there and not eat! I finally got you to eat a decent meal for a child of seven and you only ate a few bites tonight!"

"I know! I'm sorry. I can't eat with others around me like that, you know this."

"You can't sleep without someone you trust, but only one person, and I'm not sure how to solve that problem! You can't sleep in here." Harry hung his head and lowered his voice considerably.

"I know, Sev. I'm sorry." Severus walked to him and put his hands on his shoulders gently.

"I know it's hard for you. But you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm here for you, just as you were for me. So. Who would you feel most comfortable sharing a room with?" Harry looked up, surprised he was being given a choice to sleep with anyone at all.

"Draco, if he'll agree." Severus nodded and instructed him to make himself comfortable and not to leave the room as he swept out the door. He sat on the couch, right on the edge, but his shoulders weren't stiff either. They were hunched as Harry started reading the book on the coffee table.

"Harry, I'm back." The older man walked through the door with none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry stood, not sure what to do. "Sit. Both of you." They did and he sat next to Harry, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him to rest on him. Harry did so, pleased with the way that the regular occurence at Spinner's End was still in effect here as well.

"Draco, I have a proposition for you. Harry only feels comfortable sleeping with one person he trusts and it cannot be me any longer. I know you don't want to be with the others in your dorm, and so I'll let you two move into your private rooms if you'll agree to it." Harry closed his eyes, just wanting to feel the rumble of his slow voice and not wanting to see Draco's reaction.

He was amazed that Draco said yes.

His eyes flew open, and he sat up. Did he really just hear Draco say he would do it? He had to, his ears never lied to him. Never. And judging by the was Sev was smirking, he didn't hear wrong. His day just started to perk up.

"So, your belongings will already be there then. Come, Harry." He stood and followed the other out the door and down a few winding corridors before they reached a portrait of an ocean with a sun setting. "Honeydew." The painting swung out and they walked in. "Goodnight boys. I will see you two in three days in class." They nodded and walked in, leaving the Headmaster in the hallway.

Harry walked in first, eyeing the dark colored walls. Each room was a different color, however they all matched as they were all dark colors with black accents. He loved that. He also loved the fact that there was a kitchen, three rooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a library, a large office with two desks connected to the library, and a den. He loved it.

Draco was more cautious, and he took his time walking around the place. When he was done, he met up with Harry in the kitchen where Harry was making a small meal of pasta.

"I noticed you didn't eat much either. Would you like some?" Harry was please when Draco nodded and finished making it in record time. They ate in silence and then walked to the bedrooms.

"Uncle Sev said you had to sleep with someone." Harry nodded.

"You just have to be in a room close enough that if you hear something you can wake me up pretty quickly." Draco nodded.

"So, how about we share the bathroom connected to these two rooms and then you can pick which color you want?" He agreed and chose the royal purple over the navy blue. They both went their ways, and soon, both were sound asleep.

At three in the morning, Harry woke with Draco lightly shaking his shoulder and him screaming his throat raw. He wondered what questions he'd have to answer, and was surprised to find that Draco didn't ask questions. He thanked him and they went back to sleep, both knowing that the other was hiding major things from the other. Harry knew he'd have to come out with his entire story to Draco sooner or later, and Draco to him with his. He just didn't know when, and he was afraid it would be the next day.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Until the next chapter dun dun duuuuun! Hmm, let's see...Oh yes, yes. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes an author's day and gives them the inspiration to write more and to post faster! Until next time, my dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back guys! Hopefully I don't let this huge time lapse repeat much more-I've been so busy! But enough about me. On with the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke at five-thirty on the dot. It was a habit that not even Severus had been able to break him free of. He got up and started to make breakfast for himself and Draco when he didn't know if Draco would even be up before noon. He didn't have to worry about that for long though, as the man in question walked out of the bathroom at exactly five minutes after six.

They ate in relative silence, both wanting to break the silence, but neither knowing what to say.

"Look, this is ridiculous. I'm tired of feeling awkward around people, so spill. What's bothering you?" Draco's voice lifted him from his little mini internal rant at himself for feeling like he should be talking.

"I haven't had the best summer ever. I just thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad once I was here. I'm kind of disappointed in myself that I let myself think all of the pain would go away overnight."

"Okay, here's the thing. I've had a difficult summer myself, nothing too bad, but still difficult. I know it's hard. But feeling like this isn't going to make you get over it and move on. I know I sound harsh, but that's the truth." Harry watched the other get up and turn on some really loud music. He recognized the artist as Jeffree Star and just let the music flow through him for the first time in ages.

This music was different from Severus's. It wasn't the type of music to change pace often, and left him in a state of constant being, where he could just exist and not have emotions or thoughts. He just...existed.

It let his mind calm down and shut off his stream of conscious thought. He leaned back onto the carpet and closed his eyes so he could no longer see the ceiling. He just let himself be.

And apparently Draco had the same idea, because when he woke up, he was right next to him, watching him sleep.

"Draco? You're staring."

"I...sorry, you were just really peaceful like that." Harry watched as Draco blushed and smiled.

"It's fine. I just wasn't sure if you were aware you were staring." He sat up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The rest of the weekend went the same-highly uneventful as they both had finished their work fairly soon into the summer. But when Monday had come around, they were slightly afraid of facing the school.

They hadn't worn makeup around each other as they felt no need. They felt comfortable around each other, like they didn't need to hide or scare each other away. So Monday morning, they were both in the bathroom sharing the mirror and applying their daily makeup once again. Once done, they decided to brave the world outside their safe haven and grabbed their bags before walking into the cold corridors.

They sat down just as the food was sent up from the kitchens and Harry ate as much as he knew he could take before anyone else came in. He managed a small muffin and a piece of toast along with half a goblet of water. Draco eyed him oddly, but Harry ignored it.

Everyone else started filing in, and even from across the room Harry could hear rumors about him and Draco. He just waited for Severus to pass out the schedules so he could leave. A throat clearing from behind him made him look up.

He saw Pansy Parkinson. She was standing by him and glaring at everyone talking about the two men.

"May I sit here?" Harry nodded and looked back at the table before glancing at Draco. He shrugged, so he looked back at the girl. "I have no problems with you two. It's everyone else." She raised her voice. "And all the Slytherins should be okay with you two since we have more of a reason to stick together no matter what...riiiiiight guys?" Everyone within hearing distance nodded, but made no other move to talk to them. The Slytherin House was pretty quiet as a whole.

"Thanks Pansy." Draco cleared his throat before continuing. "That means a lot." She nodded in recognition to his admission and finished her light meal just as Severus handed everyone their schedules.

Harry glanced at Draco and handed his schedule over without any complaints when he pointedly looked at his.

"All the same classes." He handed it back and Harry pocketed it before getting up. The three of them practically ran to potions, Pansy panting and clutching a stitch in her side. She wasn't used to running like the men were.

They sat all the way in the back, where the light barely hit them. Harry had enough practice with the potions master to be able to do some of the most complicated potions out there and Draco wasn't far behind. They'd be doing other work in the lab and taking their actual lessons privately during their first free periods of the day. Which happened to be just after potions.

The rest of the class filed in and Pansy was shuffled next to Blaise in the front.

The homework assignment was given and the page for the practical work written on the board. Harry and Draco were over halfway done with the assignment by the time the class was dismissed.

"Now, this is an extremely complicated potion, even for me. Everything must be done exactly as the instructions say, or we could all be severely injured. Got it?" The two nodded, pleased that they could be trusted with such a complex thing. "Today, Harry I want you to show Draco some of the things I've shown you over the summer. He's very good at this, rather like you, so don't worry about him not understanding. He will, he's rather brighter than he lets on." Severus gave them a book and a page number before walking back to his desk to start correcting the summer homework from the first class-an attempt to get it out of the way before he had a splitting headache from the first years.

The two worked tirelessly for the next hour, and when Harry thought about their next class he looked at the schedule. They both had another free period after this and they weren't anywhere close to being done with all that Harry had learned. Of course, it would have helped if Draco hadn't asked as many questions as he had.

They were told they could stay during the next lesson, but to be quiet about it as the third years were likely to try what they were doing instead of the potions they actually had a shot at.

They worked tirelessly, so much so that they didn't hear the insults sent their way the entire day. All their teachers were estatic they were so advanced in their studies, and Madame Sprout actually learned a helpful tidbit from Harry about getting the plants to stop trying to strangle her while she talked to the class. Lunch came and passed with nothing to note, but dinner was when the fighting broke out.

The Slytherin House decided to defend Harry and Draco during the day, while the others decided to insult them. It all blew up when some mindless first year let loose an insult next to Pansy.

Pansy stood and yelled at her to repeat what she just said and when the insult was repeated Pansy sent a hex her way. She tried to dodge it, but didn't manage to get out of the way in time. Then one of the biggest student fights in Hogwarts history broke out.

* * *

**Oh, Pansy got a backbone! Fight scene in the next chappy, who do you guys want involved? Leave me names of people you want involved via a review and be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Happy readings all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, the fight scene's not as long as I wanted it...It just wasn't working with a ton of detail like I originally put. It sounded too forced. But anyways, here's the next chapter! I think it's four, I don't know it's 3AM. Read on!**

* * *

Ron stood and yelled at Pansy before releasing a hex of his own. Which led to Blaise sending one towards him. Ron ducked and it hit Hermione, who sent one right back. A second year sent a rather impressive hex and after that was a blur of different colored hexes and curses. Harry sent a shielding bubble over himself and Draco, who noticed that everyone else was severely injured or had body parts where they shouldn't be.

The Malfoy watched as everyone basically took everyone down. He jumped when Harry's voice boomed throughout the castle.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" The students stopped their torrent of curses for the moment to listen to their Savior. "Look, just stop. Fighting is not what school is for. Now control yourselves. You think I haven't heard all the whispers? You think I don't know the rumors floating around? I know about them, I hear the comments. But you didn't think about the most important factor. I DON'T CARE! There's nothing you can say that will hurt me, so stop trying. And to everyone else who has decided to defend us-it's not worth your breath. They'll never stop. So just don't bother wasting your breath." He cancelled the volume charm and let his protection spell fall. "C'mon Draco, let's go. I can't eat anyway."

They left and practically ran back to their room, just to get away from everyone.

"Harry..." He watched as the other stopped walking around aimlessly to look at him. "You can't always tell people what to do like that. It'll just make them talk more. I don't think that was a very good idea. I know you were upset and mad that they would fight over us like that, but that's the way teenagers are. They take sides and fight and then a week later everyone's okay again. You'll see, it'll all just blow over...It always has in the past." He stopped his mini rant when a paper was tossed his way.

"That doesn't look like it'll blow over." The front cover. He was on the front cover. With Harry Potter. This couldn't be good.

'Boy-Who-Lived Disappeared and Come Back To Be Gay

That's right, folks, Harry Potter is rumored to be gay! Some of his closest friends swear that he is, as do many other students in Hogwarts. 'He's always checking guys out...Never leaves the boys alone...Hated dating girls...' and more were all confessed to this reporter.

But what happened to the famous Potter during the summer? When did he dye his hair, and why? Why did he pierce his face? Why does he wear make up now? All of these questions are intriguing, but none like this: Why is Harry Potter suddenly spending so much time with the infamous Draco Malfoy, disowned son of Lucius Malfoy?

'They're always together...They're sharing rooms...All of their classes are the same...They are simply inseparable...' Plenty of other explicit comments were made also when this subject came up about the two men.

According to a reliable source, no one knows for sure what Harry Potter did during the summer, or the reasons behind the sudden change in his appearance. But, many people are speculating that the man actually wishes he were a woman! The reporter cannot verify this, but is determined to find out the truth to tell it to you-the faithful readers.

Some think all of it is because of the losses and depression the War invariably brought on. Others think it's an attempt at making himself look more appealing to the other men. With all of these big changes in mind, you can't help but wonder. Rita Skeeter hopes to secure an interview with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy soon to clear up the confusion with the two.'

Draco dropped the paper. Rita Skeeter? The crazy old bat that made things up and twisted everything that people said? She couldn't be serious. Like Harry would want an interview with her.

"I'm doing the interview. And I'm overseeing the entire thing from start to finish. If so much as a comma is put where I don't like it, then I'm making them fix it. I don't care if you do or not, but it would make it easier on me if you at least went with me. I don't think I can face her on my own." He quickly nodded, eager to see Rita put in her place, and curious as to what Harry would say at the interview.

"I wrote her a letter this morning and we're doing it on Wednesday afternoon since we only have one class first thing in the morning." They split up for the night, neither one of them wanting to eat anymore. The night was just too stressful for them to handle and they went to sleep after silently finishing their homework.

Draco noticed that Harry went to sleep faster than he did because his essay was written and left out on the table with his bedroom light off. He had a brief moment of jealousy, but it didn't last long. Harry did spend the entire summer with Severus Snape after all.

He finished fairly quickly after that and went to sleep, only to have a very rude awakening the next day.

* * *

**OOHHH Cliffie! Hmm...What should Draco be awakened by? Send some suggestions? Give me a review?You know you want to make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up thinking it was six-the time he needed to get up by if the both of them were going to make it to class on time. He just didn't look at the clock like he normally did.

When he finally got all of his clothing on in the right places was when he looked at the analog. 8:15. Class started in fifteen minutes.

"DRACO! DRACO GET UP! WE GOTTA GO, CLASS IS GONNA START!" He picked up a pillow and threw it across the room at the general area of Draco's head and proceeded to search the room for his shoes. Draco groaned and rolled out of bed, literally falling onto the floor.

"Whasgoinon?"

"CLASS STARTS IN THIRTEEN MINUTES! LET'S GO!" That seemed to do the trick. He quickly jumped up and proceeded to throw clothing on at a mad pace. Eyeliner was applied magically, and food was grabbed as they ran out the door and down the corridors leading to the potions classroom. Severus might like the two of them, but that wouldn't mean that he wouldn't be mad if they showed up late to his class.

They ran through the door half a second before it magically slammed shut.

"Almost late boys. Sit down." Harry searched, but he only found two empty seats-on the opposite sides of the room.

"Go, I'll only be right here if you need me." He gave Draco a slight nudge, indicating that he should go sit with the Slytherins, and that he'd sit with the Ravenclaws. He was going to enjoy showing them up for once.

Instructions were once again given out, and Harry got his potion done in exactly the way Severus had shown him over the summer, which meant he was done about three times faster than the student around him, who were doing it by the book and not taking the shortcuts that were easy enough to figure out if you knew your ingredients.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and Harry couldn't get to their rooms fast enough.

* * *

Draco looked at the calendar and realized what day it was: Tuesday. That meant that Harry would need to go and face the world about his makeup and other odd habits the next day. He pointed it out and was sorry that it did almost immediately. Harry didn't say anything. He just turned and walked to his room.

At three in the morning the next day, Draco had to wake him up again. His bloodcurdling screams were almost too much for him to bear any longer, but he bit his tongue and resisted asking what he was screaming for. He knew that if he asked questions, he'd be less likely to receive an answer from the distraught man.

**Okay ya'll, I'm soooooo sosososososososo sooo glad you decided to stick with me! I'm trying my best, I promise, and I hope that my best is good enough for ya'll! I know that it's been a long time.**

**But, reguardless, I would like you to start typing in the little box down there, so I know if I still got it or if somewhere along the line, I lost it and need to relocate it. Drop me a review and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke up the next day he dressed mutely and didn't eat anything for breakfast. His throat burned from the previous night and his stomach couldn't handle food when he was this stressed, and stressed he was.

For today was the day that he came up with a believable lie for the entire Wizarding World to read in the newspapers. He hated the fact that people made assumptions, but this time he wanted to be the one to be feeding them the right assumptions to make. It really irritated him that he had to do this, make up another lie about himself, but he also knew that he'd get a lot farther along in life if he just spewed out what he knew the public needed to believe. In due time he might, perhaps, tell Draco and Severus what really went on and explain the real reasons as to why he had all the nightmares and why he was dressing as he was. Maybe they'd understand, in time.

Or maybe they wouldn't.

He forced his mind to shut down; he knew what he had to do and he knew what needed to be done to get him there. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd do the best he could. After all, he'd lied before to save others from knowing the horrors he had to live through. What was the difference, really? This was just one more lie to cover up what he knew the general populace couldn't handle.

But unlike last time, this time he was scared.

He was truly worried that no one would buy his made up story. He was afraid that someone would question it and come up with something much closer to the truth. He already knew that's what Severus and Draco had done. They just didn't ask about it-yet.

When it was time to leave the classroom for the interview, Draco didn't say a word. He just stood there and gave him a meaningful look, one that asked him if he was all right and if he'd be able to handle what he was about to do. He nodded and got up to go and meet with the one woman who had tried to destroy his life by receiving more readers. This was about to be one messed up interview, as Harry would be the one scamming her, instead of the other way around.

The room was small, but not the size of a broom closet like the one she had forced him into after he had his name called from the Goblet of Fire. It was definitely a size that he preferred.

Draco was still there, a constant presence that kept Harry from panicking and backing out the last minute. He knew that he needed to do this, and he was grateful for the other man being there. It meant that he couldn't leave, no matter how hard this got to be on his nerves. And somehow, he suspected that Draco would help him out later with the pain that these new lies would bring upon his heart and conscious.

She arrived a few minutes later, and sat down at the table, pulling out a quill and parchment as she walked. Her heels were no longer the bright colors she used to favor-now they were a flat black and brought no attention to her feet whatsoever. Harry was glad that at least something of her s had changed.

"Look, are you sure you want to watch this entire process? After all, it is a bit lengthy-" Harry cut her off.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have Dobby waiting in the hallway. I trust him completely with making sure that nothing changes from here to the printed version for the public. I don't care if you so much as spell something wrong or miss a comma. It will be printed as such." She nodded.

"Well then, if you'll kindly tell me as to why we're here and why you agreed to such an interview, we can get started."

"I'm not answering questions. I'm going to tell you why I've changed and what I feel is necessary for the public to know." He took a deep breath, and he noticed that Draco moved slightly closer, providing him with more comfort in knowing that he wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"With Voldemort being the entire focus of my life, I never really knew how to have fun. I could never do anything I wanted-It was always what the public wanted of their Savior. I've wanted to be like this for my entire life, and the fact that I couldn't because of society hurt but I dealt with it.

"I've always wanted to wear the eyeliner and the black clothes. I always wanted to just sit back and do my work and let everyone else alone. Unfortunately with the stress of the entire world on my shoulders, even as a twelve year old boy, I couldn't even focus on class. I'm lucky I passed.

"I spent the summer with Severus Snape, my potions professor, because he has seen and done some of the things that I have seen and done. He knows what I suffer and he offered to help, to be somewhat of a comfort to me. He has been. And he's tutored me in all of my classes, catching me up to where I wanted to be in the first place by now. I still study with him privately, and talk to him on occasion outside of class.

"But as for spending as much time with Draco Malfoy as I have, I just decided that a schoolboy grudge wasn't worth a lifetime of fighting with someone for no apparent reason. Draco saved my life and for that, I felt that it was time to put a petty argument away, permanently. He agreed, and we now share private rooms to prevent harassment and to better our studies. It's easier for us to concentrate in a quiet room alone than with an entire other House or in the library where whispers are sent across bookshelves." Harry got up and left, leaving the reeling writer alone and walked swiftly down the hallway. He could hear Draco behind him, giving him room and time to think before catching up to him in their rooms.

He just hoped that he wouldn't get there before he could take care of his need to let lose a few tears.

* * *

**Okay ya'll I hope that the cliffhanger wasn't too bad this time...*guilty face* I know I keep leaving you with not much, but I figured you'd like to know what Harry told the public today. So without further ado, I must plead with you to send your opinions and reactions to me via a review!**

**You know reviews make my day so much better!**


	7. Chapter 7

When he got to their rooms, he practically ran into the bathroom they shared and collapsed onto the floor. His body was shaking from the force of his tears, and he had no idea how to deal with it. So he just sat there in a ball, curled in upon himself, waiting for it all to stop.

When he looked up again, it was because he heard the portrait open and close again. His mind told him to get up, to close the doors, and to make himself look normal. But his body had other plans for him. He remained on the floor, hoping that Draco would find him and go get Severus and praying that Draco would leave him be. He wasn't sure which one he wished for more, and that scared him.

But eventually Draco did come and find him, if the presence next to him meant anything. He looked up, his face only inches from Draco's.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I'm nothing but a crybaby and a loser for breaking down like this." His voice was broken, clearly conveying the hurt inside of him. He was amazed to find Draco protesting.

"No, I wasn't, actually. I came to provide support. I want to help, and I don't know how. That's why I waited for so long." His demeanor clearly conveyed concern and something that Harry couldn't identify. He knew it wasn't pity-he'd had enough of that in his lifetime. He knew what that sounded like. But it wasn't anything he was familiar with. He got to his feet, still shaking.

"I'm going to see Severus. You can come, if you wish, but I'm still taking my invisibility cloak. And yes, I know you already knew about it, so don't bother asking." He grabbed the cloak and walked out the door with much haste-anxious to see the one man who knew just how bad his depression had sunk within the past year.

When he arrived at the door, with Draco at his heels to send off anyone that they had happened to meet along the way, Harry knocked on the door quietly. So quietly, in fact, that Harry was surprised that Severus heard it and answered it within a few moments. He pulled the cloak off only after he was inside, and immediately he was greeted by a warm embrace and an understanding heart.

His weight was no longer being supported by his legs and he realized that Severus had put him in his lap as he used to do. His head lay on the man's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart that many thought nonexistant. He felt like he was cared for, and he knew that he didn't have to hurry to compose himself. Severus learned quickly that he did much better when given time to let it all out at once than a little at a time. So that's what he did.

He cried for an hour.

When his breathing was somewhat normal again, Harry looked up at Severus-he was searching for some form of consolence, for someone to tell him it was all right and that he wasn't insane or weak.

"Harry, you're not weak. You're no longer carrying the weight of everyone else, I don't know why you still think that you are. I understand what you're going through but that does not confuse me any less. I had a fair amount of responsibility also, and my part is long gone. I no longer feel like you still are. It is not necessary anymore." Harry nodded.

"It's just...I've had to live with it since I was eleven. It's a long time." The next thing Harry knew, he was falling asleep to an old lullabye that Severus used to sing to him late at night after he would have a nightmare. The next thing he remembered was the song ending and picking up again before ending a little while later, as he was being put inside his bed.

"Harry...will you be all right? Do you want me to stay in here for the night?" He expected the words to be coming from Severus, but instead they were coming from Draco. He sighed, and reached out for him.

"Don't go. Please." He couldn't voice much more than that, but as he felt the body next to him disappear, he sat up. "You don't have to...I mean...You can sleep in your bed..." He knew he looked utterly clueless as to what he was getting at, but he truely didn't want to be left alone and he didn't want to freak Draco out. There seemed to be no middle for him with anything.

"Relax. I'm going to get pajamas, I'll be right back." Draco left the room and came back a few moments later dressed for bed. His legs were covered with some silky material and his chest was hiding underneath a black wife beater. Harry could have drooled, if he was awake enough to.

But, he wasn't. He was currently on his side, tense, yet half asleep. It was only when he felt another body slide into the bed next to him that he woke up fully. His eyes widened after they shot open, and his voice failed him as the words he wanted to say tried forcing their way out.

"Shush. Just sleep, I don't mind. Really." Draco's voice was soft and calming, something that Harry had thought impossible in their younger years. He had quickly realized lately that he wasn't always a huge pratt. He relaxed, just enough to close his eyes.

A moment later, he felt warm arms wrap around him, keeping him warm and holding him to a strong and toned chest. He sighed in contentment, and quickly drifted off into a nightmare-free slumber.

* * *

**As always-reviews are welcome and much appriciated!**

**Happy readings!**


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke up, he was in the arms of someone else. He knew from experience that it wasn't Severus that was holding him-he wasn't as toned as this person was. And he was certainly taller than this other person because his arms were longer.

He opened his eyes only to find himself staring straight at Draco Malfoy.

The sight scared him so much that he started to cry. He couldn't handle being around someone like him because he knew that this fragile friendship could end up breaking his heart. At least with Severus he knew that the older man would never go out to find another to be with and would, therefore, never leave Harry. Draco, however, could leave him. Anytime he wanted, in fact. And that scared Harry more than he thought could ever happen.

Hence, the crying.

He expected Draco to leave him then, but he didn't. Instead he felt his arms wrap around him tighter. They held him to his chest, something Harry wasn't too sure what to think of. His body relaxed, but his mind was supplying a stream of unpleasent memories, all of which made him cry even harder. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Eventually the tears subsided and he heard a gentle humming filling the air around him. His hand involuntarily clutched at the shirt Draco wore, a sign that he wasn't going to start crying again but he didn't want to speak first.

"Everything will be all right. I didn't mean to scare you like that." The admission confused Harry more than his internal battle he had with himself earlier did.

"You didn't scare me..."

"Yes I did. You knew I wasn't Severus and you didn't know what to think, so I scared you. I'm sorry, I should've said something so you wouldn't have gotten upset. I don't like upsetting you, you know." Harry's face wrinkled in confusion. "Even when we were kids. I never liked hurting you. I just didn't know how else to get you to pay attention to me. And then when I figured out I was going about it all wrong, I thought that you and your friends would never believe me because of the way that I had treated you in years past. So in my mind, I was forced to continue to hate you for you to keep talking to me. Even if it was shouting in my face like you did."

Harry, still in Draco's arms, simply laid there to contemplate what had been told to him. After what seemed like forever, Harry finally found something worth saying along with the voice to say it with.

"I forgave you a long time ago for everything that you did. I had worried at the time that it wasn't the right choice to make, but now I can see that it was definately the right choice. You're worth knowing, that's for sure. I'm not sure where I'd be right now if it weren't for you helping me through this. And I know that you don't really think that you're doing anything...but trust me. You are.

"You've helped almost as much as Sev has, maybe more. And for that, I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't agreed to help me out. Even if you just sleep in the other room. It's hard to deal with the things I've had to deal with on top of defeating Voldemort and the media trying to get their paws all over me. If it hadn't been for you, I would've died a long time ago. So thank you.

"You don't scare me, rather...my nightmares scare me. Sometimes they're so similar to what I woke up to today that I can't tell the difference between dream, memory, and reality. This was just one of those times where the lines blurred together. It's not your fault, really. You were really the only thing that grounded me as a child, and as such you don't scare me anymore.

"You used to, oh you used to scare the shit outta me. But I eventually got over that. I adopted your demeanor outside of closed doors and came up with both a personality that I like and that makes me feel safe inside my own skin. And I have you to thank for that. So no, you really didn't scare me."

After his long-winded monolouge, Harry took a deep breath, noticing that he was slightly panting after his little tirade. He hadn't spoken so much at once in years, and he wasn't used to needing so much oxygen all at once.

Draco nodded after all of this and picked him up after he had caught his breath again. Carrying Harry to the kitchen was no difficult feat, and he managed easily. Harry looked at him in askance, wondering why they were in the kitchen of all places.

"You are going to eat. I don't care if you don't tell me anything or everything or only bits and pieces of how you got to be like this," he indicated to Harry's ribs, which were painfully obvious at this point. "but I'm determined to help you get past it and healthy once more."

With that, the blond went about making breakfast for the one person that he truely hated only four years ago.

* * *

**So, that's my next chapter! I think I have a little bit more of an inspiration now, God rest her soul, and I'm glad that I no longer seem to have such an issue with writer's block as I once did.**

**Reviews are lovely, and as always, Happy Readings**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco hadn't planned on Harry giving him such a long explination. It was rather sudden and unexpected, especially since in all the time that Draco had known the boy he hadn't been one for long speeches. Rather, he was a man of very few words.

Which, in his opinion, was rather wise of him. It forced others around him to listen more. Draco had seen the differences between the people who never talked and the ones that could never shut up. Those that talked less were listened to much more than the ones who were constantly running their mouths. And him being the 'Savior' and everything, Draco knew that it was a good thing that Harry rarely spoke so much.

He hardly paid any attention to the food he was cooking. He was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Harry he had running through his mind.

He worried, it was true. The All-Mighty Draco Malfoy was worried about Harry Potter.

He worried mainly because he had noticed through their years at Hogwarts the guy had been progressively getting thinner and thinner. No one else had noticed, at least as far as he knew, but it was blatently obvious to him. He started to notice in second year durring their first match against one another. He had known he was thin, but he distinctly remembered him not being _that_ thin in the robes shop before first year.

And that caused him to pay more attention than ever, if simply for curiosity's sake.

Draco had always been a curious boy, ever since he could remember. He always found something just so appealing about not knowing and then finding out about it through his own observations. Like memorizing where different places were or how to make something work. So the case with Harry Potter wasn't any different-or so he had thought.

He had noticed that not only had the boy been getting thinner, but he hadn't been getting very much sleep. His eyes slowly started losing what little light they had to begin with. His hair lost its luster. His skin, albeit tan, was almost sallow-looking. He looked sickly.

And what's more disturbing, Draco noticed that the more he saw, the less Harry's friends paid attention to him.

Just as he was finishing with breakfast, Harry came walking out in a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, black converse shoes, a black fishnet shirt and belts galore. Gloves adorned his hands as the choker on his neck. Draco nearly drooled as he applied his eyeliner perfectly without needing a mirror.

He saw the other boy take a deep breath after he was finished, and as he exhaled his entire body relaxed as though putting on his makeup helped relax him more than anyone could imagine. And it probably did.

He set a plate down in front of him with slightly more than he'd seen the boy eat so far and waited patiently until Harry opened his eyes. When he did, Draco looked pointedly at the food in front of him and got to work on what was left.

"Please. I know you don't eat much, but please. For me? I only want to help you." Harry watched him closely and after a few seconds slowly started eating the small portion.

Draco had to leave under the rouse that he needed to use the loo to try and hide his pride that Harry had trusted him enough to start eating more than he usually did. It made him happy that he wanted to listen to Draco, even after all the years of hell he had put him through. He went back fairly quickly.

Harry had just gotten about halfway through his plate when he went to sip from a glass of orange juice when Draco started talking.

"To make up for all of the horrible things I've said and done to you, I want to take you somewhere after classes today." The juice ended up sprayed all over Draco's pajamas.

"Sorry! I didn't mean-" He was cut off as fits of hysteria slowly clawed their way through Draco's throat.

"That...was...so...funny!" His laughter died off fairly quickly.

"So...where do you want to go?"

"I am going to keep that a secret. And it'll seem foolish at first, but trust me. You'll feel absolutely wonderful afterwards."

* * *

**Ahahahahahaha! Where's our little Draky taking Harry?! Review and I'll post sooner, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Their classes went by rather slowly, but Draco was too focused on having a relaxing afternoon to notice. He needed to decide what he wanted and what would be good for Harry's stress. Harry, on the other hand, was far too keyed up to even think about what the teachers were saying.

Soon enough, or not soon enough to the two boys, their last class of the day was wrapping up and they were headed out the door and into the crowded corridor. They walked towards the Great Hall and the doors of the castle when Draco saw it. Harry was flinching whenever someone touched him or when someone's voice was particularly loud. He wrapped an arm around his waist protectively, to provide some form of comfort and security to the man next to him. The flinching didn't go away, but it did lessen a bit.

And, he'd admit it, he wanted to know what it felt like to hold his waist in such an intimate manor. He wanted to know if it would be calming to both of them or if it was just to comfort the poor boy. Or maybe he did it just to satisfy his own curiosity. He often found himself wondering just how thin the other had gotten over the years. He was surprised when his hand rested on a hip that wasn't as bone-y as he had expected.

Draco thought that he'd be touching skin and bone, but it appeared that Severus had gotten the boy to eat more than he had been in years past. He made a mental note to thank him later. Instead of the sharp edges he had anticipated, his fingers met soft skin. It was obvious that at one point there was a sharp edge from his hipbone but now it was covered by a layer of softness, implying that he had gained weight recently. He allowed himself a small smile before quickly adapting his usual 'touch me and die' look. The last thing he needed was people seeing him smiling and acting approachable when Harry was clearly distraught at all of the noise and people around him. He just needed to hold everyone at bay until they were no longer where everyone recognized the famous wizard.

They soon reached the hall only to find it jam packed with people, all intent on getting to some notice or another. They silently assumed it was for the next Hogsmeade trip as most of the students looked to be about third years and up. Draco gently but firmly led Harry out the massive doors, his arm still wrapped firmly around the other's waist, and out of the school grounds where he took his hand and apparated them to an alley in a muggle city.

Draco leaned in towards Harry to see how he was doing. Finding that Harry's face wasn't giving away too much to assume from, he held out his hand, waiting for the other to take it. He did after a moment's hesitation.

"You'll be okay. No one knows you here. You're someone that they'll want to please because you're a paying customer not because you're Harry Potter. That and because you're with me-I'm rather well-known here. I'm infamous for plagueing the place during the holidays and weekends." He watched as Harry nodded slightly and pulled him out from the alley and onto a very clean sidewalk that wound its way throughout the town.

There were a few couples walking around from store to store and none of them stared at Harry or Draco, something that Draco knew the both of them were grateful for. He didn't want, or need, people to start staring and asking odd questions. That would only let Harry's stress level go up and would therefore be more likely to force the man to remain tense-which was the whole reason why they were there in the first place.

It didn't take long for him to locate the familiar building with the sign that said 'Fringe to Toes'. He noticed the confused look on the brunet's face and just smiled. He'd find out soon enough.

When they walked in, I noticed that Mary was at the receptionist's desk. She started talking before she looked up.

"Hello and welcome to-" she cut off as she looked up and saw Draco. "Well, Mr. Malfoy! Such a pleasure! Shauna, go get Damion." The brunette turned and started walking away but stopped when Draco leaned in to whisper to Mary. "Shauna, go get Damion and Shane please. Tell them it's urgent and I won't take no for an answer!" The brunette hurried off, presumably to find the two he had requested.

"Now, I hope you two have a wonderful visit. Damion and Shane will take care of everything." Draco nodded his thanks and saw the two men start heading towards the front as he felt Harry lean towards him. He leaned in as he could practically feel the curiosity pouring off the other teen.

"Draco, where are we?"

* * *

**OHHHH! I'm such an evil little author!**

**Well, here's the next installation that most of you have been begging me for. I hope you guys like it!**

**And as always, reviews are greatly appriciated and largly asked for!**

**Happy readings**


	11. Chapter 11

Damion led the two men towards the back rooms that Draco had rented for the year. He was suddenly very happy that he had felt the need to spend the money to book the back for an entire twelve months over the summer. He could practically feel Harry's curiosity pouring off of him in waves. They passed by several doors, all of them leading into different rooms specifically designed for specific tasks. Shane motioned for the others to walk in while he held the door open for them.

He saw Harry looking around with even more confusion evident in his eyes. Draco almost growled-was the boy so deprived at his house during the summers that he really didn't recognize _any_ of this stuff?

Draco pulled Harry towards him so their sides were almost touching, giving the man some form of comfort.

"Harry we're in the best salon and spa in the country. Now, I'm bound and determined to make sure that you're happy, and _trust me._ I know it sounds girlish and petty, but you'll feel absolutely amazing when we leave here." Harry allowed himself to be guided to a changing room and Draco told him what he needed to do. When he got a look of aprehension, he sighed and lifted his arms in exasperation.

"Look Harry, I know you have issues but trust me. I'm letting you take my personal stylist whenever you're here because I know him. I've had him ever since I was thirteen and I know that he won't pull any funny business with you. He knows me too well to betray my trust."

After several more minutes of worthless ranting, he stopped only to realize that in his tangents, Harry had gotten undressed and redressed in a fluffy dark green robe. He closed his mouth and quickly followed suit.

They had full body massages first, wanting to be completely relaxed for everything else that they'd be doing that afternoon. Following that was a haircut for the both of them, Draco just getting a trim and Harry cutting off at least three inches and obtaining a shaggy hair look similar to Draco's but not quite the same. He noticed that Harry had been quite nervous during this part and made a mental note to never go towards the man with a pair of shears _ever_.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting manicures, pedicures, facials and they followed it all up with another massage, this one being a deep tissue. Draco's main purpose was to make Harry as boneless as possible so he'd be in a blissful state for the rest of the evening, and hopefully throughout the rest of the week.

When they arrived back at the castle, Draco needing to levitate Harry there as he was too relaxed to walk, the two boys noticed that there wasn't anyone around. Wondering what could have possibly drived everyone away from the Great Hall, they made their way towards all of the tables that usually held the dinner.

Bits of food were everywhere, strewn about the Hall as if there had been a giant food fight. Harry hadn't been too interested, so Draco just took him back to their dorms and levitated Harry onto his bed. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and laid them next to Harry before going to his own room and putting on a pair of silk ones. Coincidentally, they had been the same color.

Walking through the bathroom to Harry's room, he wondered if his classmate had managed to get dressed for bed or if he'd have to do it for him. He was slightly relieved and a bit disappointed that he didn't need to help the other into his pajamas.

He tucked Harry into bed and turned out the light before climbing in beside the veridian-eyed man. The slight movement on his part was enough to pull Harry out of his hypnotic like bliss, if his turning on his side to face Draco was any indication.

"Draco...why are you being nice to me? You've felt how skinny I was. You know that I stayed the summer with Severus. You know that I have problems eating. Why are you bothering with me? You've got a life you could be living right now. At least Severus is where he wants to be and knows how to balance his lack of a social life with work and me. You've got school and a career to think about." Draco shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"You're a person. A human being that just so happens to matter to me. My classmates couldn't care less about me and I don't really care about them. I never really did, it was always for social status in the world of politics. That's what happens when you're born into a rich family. It was just never really for me.

"You enbody what is important to me. Strength. Courage. Hope. Determination. Seeking help when you need it and not letting pride get in your way. Self-preservation. You have everything that I wish I could have learned when I was younger. Because if I had learned it when you did, the way you did...I never would have gotten involved with everything that I did get involved in." Draco looked down in shame, worried that the one person he had hoped to call a friend had just been pushed away by his open honesty.

He looked up after a few minutes of not feeling the body move away from him and was shocked to see Harry's face so close to his. They were just a moth's wing apart, and yet so far away. Draco heard a small whimper-like noise come out from the back of his throat before he felt soft lips press against his.

It was just a gentle pressing of lips, nothing exceptional, so light he could hardly believed it had happened. He felt lightheaded, more so than when he had tested out just how high his broom could take him before it would slow to a stop.

He smiled and pulled the man next to him closer and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Little did he know that Harry had fallen asleep with the same smile on his lips that Draco did.

* * *

**Whew! Well, that took forever! I know, I know. But I've been working on this and two other fics that have decided to eat up all of my time and then throw it up everywhere but where I need it to be.**

**So I finally got this updated!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!**

**Happy Readings!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months were spent going to classes and the spa. It seemed that Harry really had enjoyed going and had taken it upon himself to wake Draco up extra early so they could go earlier and spend the rest of the day lounging around in their rooms or simply shopping before going in.

Draco was amazed to find out that Harry really did enjoy shopping. He knew that the other was self conscious, especially when he had to find the smallest size and it still didn't quite fit. He honestly felt bad for him, but as time went on and the boy gained more and more weight he was proud of him.

There was one shirt in particular that Harry had seemed to take an immense liking to and had bought on impulse. He had gotten a medium, much too large for him and Draco had questioned him on it.

"Well because it's my goal shirt. Duh." The sincerity his voice held was enough for Draco to not question him.

* * *

Eventually Harry was large enough to fit into the shirt-if he tied it behind his back and tucked the tail underneath, of which he was immensely proud of. Draco smiled at his antics when he first saw what Harry had done to make the shirt fit him.

"Harry with the way you've been growing, you won't need to throw a fit over tying it much longer. You're just not quite there yet." Every day since then Draco had to give constant support to the beauty he was living with, but he found that he didn't mind it very much. It gave him something to do and forced him to find the good things about his former enemy.

He reveled in finding out more about the man.

For instance, when he found out that Harry had never eaten a cherry before he had made a point to have an entire bowlful of cherries on the table with their dinner that night. Turns out that Harry didn't like them, but it didn't phase Draco in the least. He was bound and determined to find out exactly what Harry did and didn't like.

And when Draco Malfoy was determined, he _always_ found what he was looking for.

* * *

**All right, short chapter I know. BUT I thought that you guys would appriciate something instead of nothing so...Here's something!**

**I think?**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had loved it when he was finally large enough to fit into the shirt he had wanted so desperately without needing to tie it behind his back. He had run around their private rooms with a huge smile on his face as Draco laughed at his childish antics.

He loved it.

He loved hearing Draco laugh at the things he did. He loved being large enough to finally not have to worry if he was going to snap in half. He loved having somewhat of an appetite back. He loved every little bit of it.

And he loved staying with Draco. They had tried letting him go back to his room but Harry had found the empty bed unnerving and came to his room in the middle of the night simply because he missed having another body with him. They hadn't tried it again since, and he was quite pleased with the arrangement.

And he loved knowing that he could go see Severus whenever he wanted. Somehow the old man had made his room impervious to intruders whenever Harry's magical signiture was within Severus's private rooms.

And it was with those thoughts that the raven haired teenager started walking down the corridors to the dungeons.

* * *

He showed up in Severus's rooms not long after that and he sat waiting for him to get done doing whatever it was that he was involved with. He just wanted to see him and to talk. After all, he hadn't done that in almost a week.

A lot had changed in a week.

It wasn't long before Sev was walking through the door and Harry jumped up to meet him. After a hug and some pleasentries, they sat down to some red wine.

"So Harry, what did you come for? I thought you were doing rather well with not coming, I was begining to think you no longer cared if I was bored out of my mind after classes." Harry laughed at the dry sarcasm.

"I was busy Sev. But I'm here now so I obviously didn't miss your dry company." He smiled.

"Well, dry as my company may be, my wine stash is not so be on with it. What's gone on this week?"

And so Harry launched into his accomplishments and disappointments. He told him everything he could think of and just said what his mind was thinking without monitering anything. In hindsight, he probably should have at least thought about what he was saying when describing things when he realized what he'd been saying.

* * *

"Harry, I must stop you. Firstly, you've done nothing but talk about Draco for the past five minutes and secondly you can't stop complimenting him. What's going on there?" To Harry's great embarassment, he blushed.

"I don't know! He's been so helpful and nice to me I just don't know what to think of him anymore! What am I supposed to think?" Severus took him by surprise.

"You aren't." Harry felt his jaw hit the floor. Here he was getting advice from his professor and best friend and father-like figure and he was being told not to think? This was coming from a man that, for years, had asked him to kindly use his brain or cease existing. Coming from a man that did nothing but think. Harry simply couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Sev would ever give that kind of advice to anyone...about anything. He just couldn't fathom it. "You're supposed to feel Harry. You're supposed to...Oh for Merlin's sake."

Harry watched as Sev got up and stood behind him.

"Just do as I say." Harry didn't question him, he learned long ago that it would get you nowhere quickly. "Now close your eyes and imagine Draco. I don't care where you two are, just think about him. Visualize him to the best of your ability." Harry nodded and after a few more moments, Sev continued. "Now just talk. About what you feel. About anything. Just talk. Don't think. Feel."

Harry let go of his inhibitions and just talked.

"He's pretty. His skin is so smooth and with his eyeliner he looks absolutely angel-worthy. Maybe a fallen angel since he always wears black now. His touch is nice, it's a comfort to me. It sooths me when I'm upset and it makes my stomach uneasy when I'm fine. I want to make him happy, but I don't know how.

"I always have fun with him, even if we're just having a convorsation because we exchange friendly banter and sharpen our tongues without really cutting the other to ribbons. I like talking to him.

"He's got the most gorgeous eyes ever. They're blue but more like a watery blue almost like they could pass as silver from far away. I can never get enough of that color. And they're outlined by all of those black eyelashes that curl up just slightly." Harry could feel a blush rise up to his cheeks but studiously ignored it in favor of talking about Draco.

"He's always got something interesting to say and I never know which way is up or down when I'm around him. He makes me feel like I've never felt before. He's why I've progressed so far with my eating. I wanted to get well and so I did. I made myself potions that would help my body retain what it would need. I ate more because of it, because I needed more in me to sustain my body. That's how I've gotten to be as big as I am.

"Sure we have our moments. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Not if it meant I could keep sharing a mirror with him in the morning." Severus stopped him with a touch to his shoulder.

"Harry...do you like him?"

"Well yeah...he's a great friend..." He could tell that he didn't give the right answer. "Did I miss something?"

"Do you like him romantically though?" He thought about it and couldn't come up with an answer. "That's okay. Go back and just observe for awhile. Think about it from someone else's eyes. You might learn something." With that dismissal, Harry took off down the corridors until he reached their rooms and entered, fully prepared to observe everything about the other man as he could.

* * *

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and I hope you decide to click the little lovely button that says review on it! **

**Reviews really make my day worth it.**


	14. Chapter 14

He walked in and sat down on the couch, gaining control over his breathing again just as Draco walked through the corridor to the bathroom to the common room. Harry immediately felt his cheeks redden and took a mental note of it.

"Hey, were you with Severus?" He nodded and smiled as he looked down, letting his fringe hang in his eyes.

"You were obviously in the shower." He looked up, still keeping the black hair in his eyes and looked pointedly at the water dripping from Draco's hair. He blushed even more when he realized that he was in nothing but a towel, and a loose on at that. He made another mental note.

Eventually Draco left to change into some clothing and Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and his invisible ink and started to make a list of reactions he had to the other man. It was quite long already.

Later that night they sat down to a quiet dinner in their rooms and settled for an evening in the common room doing whatever each one wanted to do. Draco was writing a Transfiguration essay that wasn't due for another two weeks and Harry was reading over his list and thinking about it like he would have been if he had been anyone else.

And, of course, the observation he made was that it sounded like it looked like he liked the other romantically.

He got up and went to bed without a word.

* * *

Falling asleep came easy for him that night and he welcomed the darkness with open arms.

When he woke up he was in warm arms and he snuggled closer to the warmth. It was about three in the morning, according to the clock on the wall, and he smiled. He liked Draco Malfoy and he didn't have a clue as to what to do.

* * *

The next few weeks he spent going to Severus and asking him for advice on what to do about it and the teacher had given him the best idea ever. A secret admirer!

The first gift he sent was a daisy, yellow in color, and everlasting. It had arrived and Draco hadn't known how to react. The next was a small purple and blue butterfly that was spelled with an everlasting charm as well. A small lily followed that, this one red. A miniature dragon followed suit. The last he gave him was a charm bracelet with one charm to represent each gift he had given him.

All of the gifts had come with only one thing written on a piece of parchment: 'You're Secret Admirer'.

* * *

Draco had gone to Harry in search of advice when he started receiving all the gifts and had gotten no answer other than a smile and the suggestion that he talk to Severus. That old man hadn't been much help either, other than the fact that he should trust this person wasn't a weird creep.

All other information on this admirer was unobtainable and he was frustrated.

But he also felt all light and fluttery when he got another gift. Then again, he felt like that whenever Harry looked at him. He didn't know what to think.

* * *

The next week he sent an owl. On it was a parcel labeled to Draco and it landed on his shoulder. It was elegant and black with a few white feathers here and there.

'Draco~

You probably don't know who I am. So when you're done then why don't you ask your roommate again? Maybe he'll be a little more open with you this time. Anyways, I decided to give you this owl. He's really good company and may seem unapproachable, but he's really quite social. At least with people.'

He found another charm in the box, this one an owl. He smiled and attached it before going in search of Harry.

He found him in his room reading a book with new glasses.

They were refined. More modern. Black rims that were no longer circular framed his eyes and no longer magnified his eyes to impossible proportions and a slight silver design was barely glinting in the subtle light on the arms of the glasses.

"Harry?" He looked up, indicating that he should continue. "Who's this admirer person? It's driving me insane." Harry stood up and walked over to him slowly, thoughtfully.

"It's me."

* * *

Harry stood there confidently awaiting Draco's response. He was prepared for rage, anger, surprise, disbelief, betrayal. Anything but what actually happened.

Draco kissed him.

He made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, but melted into the taller man's embrace nonetheless. It felt like home to him and the smell was absolutely intoxicating.

When they separated, Draco smirked.

"What do you say to finding a way to thank our dear old Severus?"

"What did you have in mind Draco?" Harry's voice held an edge of playfulness to it that made Draco never want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Well, it's along the lines of honey and feathers. Now, you told me about the movie where the kid made the bad guy walk through glue and sprayed him with feathers...Why don't you explain to me-in great detail, mind you-exactly how he did that?"

* * *

Fin!

* * *

**Wow, I had so much fun with this guys! I can't believe it's finally over! And thank you for the 200,000+ views to all of my works so far! Much appreciated!**

**Be sure to leave your comments in the box below if you liked it too!**

**Happy Readings!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I had a few people begging for an epilogue of sorts, so here it is! **

**It's short, but it's sweet too.**

**Hope you guys loved this story as much as I did! Go check out my other stories on my profile, you just might find something else in there that you like as well! And don't forget, you can always send me a PM with challenges, suggestions, ideas, questions, and with your opinions on what you'd like to see me write-either in a new story or in a work-in-progress.**

**And the review button? Yeah, that sends me your virtual love.**

* * *

The next several years went by with nothing too exciting. Harry had started to eat normal portions at every meal and was starting to get a healthy glow into his skin now. Mind you, he was still pale, just not sickly so. Draco had learned to get along with the muggle world (mainly due to Harry's obsession with their shopping centres-which Draco had to admit that he liked quite a bit) and Severus spent the better part of a day attempting to give the two of them the silent treatment for pulling a prank on him.

Somehow they had managed to attach glue to him and then sprayed feathers all over the glue so they'd stick. Not even magic could get them out easily-he had to make up his own cleaning spell to rid his person of the idiotic pieces of fluff. Draco and Harry had laughed the whole time.

Harry, upon learning that he had owned several estates and manors of his own, had convinced Draco to move into one with him, and he had. All of his properties were in disrepair, but he planned on fixing that soon enough. It took the two almost five months to fix one estate up, let alone the countless others that they planned on tackling.

So far they had gotten eleven done-and they worked nine hours a day, sometimes more, minimum.

After each house was cleaned out and redecorated to Harry's liking, they then obtained two house-elves per house to keep it in good shape (one female one male, in the hopes that they'd have children elves).

To this day, Draco has been known to walk into another room that needed more cleaning, only to find a small gift and a charm next to it for his bracelet. Those days they took for themselves.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
